Frozen in the past
by Darkgrizzlybear
Summary: Jack never corrected anyone when they assumed nobody had ever been able to see him. If they only knew. He certainly did, even though he had tried so hard to forget. ElsaxJack. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered

**A/N:**** It has been many years since I tried my hand at writing, but recently an idea got stuck in my head that I just had to put on paper. After seeing the movie Frozen, I had to see more. The character Elsa intrigued me immensely and after reading "Frostbitten by Arialene " inspiration hit me, and an (hopefully) amazing story came to mind. I just hope I can do it Justice. This is merely the first chapter, and it will be rather short. Don't worry I plan on making them longer, and I hope to update as often as my schedule allows. Hope you guys like it.**

**Summary:**** Jack never corrected anyone when they assumed nobody had ever been able to see him. If they only knew. He certainly did, even though he had tried so hard to forget. He didn't correct Pitch because he didn't want to show weakness, and he didn't correct his friends because he didn't want to burden them with the memories of his past. He tried his best to bury that memory, bury his feelings. But despite all his efforts, everything will come to light. Jack will have to face his past. But maybe that will be just the thing he and the guardians need.**

**Special thanks****: to Arialene, for writing such an amazing fanfiction, and inspiring me to write my own. **

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned the rights to Frozen I would be making a frozen 2, or an Elsa spinoff instead of writing this. Food for thought Disney, food for thought.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Shattered**

Jack never corrected any of them. Not Bunny, Pitch or anyone else when they assumed nobody had ever been able to see him. It wasn't true but he couldn't bring himself to ever say otherwise and he didn't know why.

There had been one person that had been able to see him. But that had been a very long time ago. And that was only because the person in question was also magical in a way he suspected. The memory brought a smile on his face.

That was a good time, a better time ... and a simpler time. He was so happy back then. He couldn't remember ever being so happy as when "she" was with him, not before, and not since.

Before he met her his life was filled with doubt and confusion. He had wandered the earth looking for answers for more than a few decades, and had found none. Even to this day, nearly 200 years later he still didn't know why the moon had chosen him. He had filled in some of the gaps since then, but was still unable to complete the entire puzzle. But compared to how he felt back then, before he met "her", it was like day and night.

He remembered when he first laid eyes upon her, it felt like an entire sky filled with thick clouds worth of confusion split open right in front of his eyes. She noticed him looking at her, and gave him a shy smile. It wasn't the largest smile she would ever give him, but it was the first. The first time anyone had smiled at him.

When he looked into her bright blue eyes, which were staring right back at him. And seeing her face form into that smile... it had felt like a ray of sunshine. Like that goose bump inducing warm feeling you get when you feel the sun upon your skin on a cold day. She had lifted the cloud of confusion from his mind and filled it with something else, with something more. She had filled his life with love. From the instant their eyes connected, he had fallen for her.

He didn't realize this at the time of course, but in retrospect he realized his feelings for her began from that moment. Feelings he had never truly stopped feeling, and never felt for anyone else since.

She couldn't give him any answers, but when he was with her the very questions held no meaning to him. It didn't matter why the moon had chosen him of all people, what his purpose was in life or what he was supposed to do next. When he was around her the answer was as bright as the light of day, being with her was all that mattered. And it was all he needed for a long time. Up until the day she d... He winced in pain at the memory.

He had tried to forget it a long time ago. Those horribly wonderful memories. The memories that had haunted him for so long. When he found he couldn't, he had simply tried to ignore that that part of his ever even happened at all. He buried those memories deep down. And there they had stayed for what felt like over a century.

That was the reason he never corrected anyone when they assumed nobody had ever been able to see him, he realized. But he couldn't hold them back any longer. Those horrible memories came flooding back all at ones. Like a dam that had been eroding away over centuries, the force of the water became too much to bear. His dam broke in a spectacularly horrible fashion, and there was no hope in stopping the flood. Not this time.

It took only seconds before his knees hit the floor, but from his perspective it had felt like minutes. He was enough of a fool to try and hold back the inevitable. He couldn't break down like this, not here, not now.

He was somewhere in North's castle, he didn't remember where exactly since he had been wondering around. He and the other guardians were trying to figure out how to defeat Pitch after his assault on the tooth fairy only hours ago, and North had brought them all to his home, where they would be safe from Pitch.

He had been roaming North's castle, trying to think of a way to beat pitch when the memories of her resurfaced. Perhaps it was the castle itself that had triggered his memory, even though it looked nothing like hers had. He didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't succumb to his memories now.

The fact that Bunny could use him crying like a little girl against him if he ever saw him like this was reason enough for Jack to try and hold back what he feared was impossible to hold at bay.

The tears in his eyes were so heavy now, all it would take was a small push. And his memory seemed more than happy to oblige.

"Hi jack..." A voice whispered in his ear, he recognized it instantly. Her face was only inches away from his.

"...Elsa?" He whispered softly. Surprised, horrified and hopeful at the same time.

She smiled softly at him, he recognized the smile in an instant. It was her first smile. That smile. He tried to reach out to her but just as fast as she appeared, her face was already fading away. Only a memory he realized. Before he could push the memory back down it left him with one last thing.

"... Let it go jack, it's ok." She whispered to him before fading away completely. And that was that. All dreams of containment shattered. All hope lost. Two centuries worth of pain flooded over him. He didn't just fall down and burst into tears, he was holding back to much for that.. he broke. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to his knees.

He felt his mind shatter like Elsa's ice palace had done the day she died in his arms.

"Jack?... Jack!"

The last thing he remembered was hearing footsteps rushing and a thick Russian accent calling out for him as his face hit the unforgiving wooden floor.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. It was rather short I know, but I tried to make it dramatic and it's a steppingstone for the next part of the story. Let me guys know what you think. Until next time,**

**Grizzly out...**

**P.S:**** I highly recommend reading "Frostbitten by Arialene" if you like this sort of story. It truly is an amazing tale, if this story will even be half as good I would be one happy bear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed

**A/N:**** Wanted to push out the second chapter ASAP since it's so closely related to the first. It's twice as long as the first. But I would still like the chapters to be longer. Have a question for you guys about that at the end of the chapter. For now hope you enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own frozen, or Rise of the Guardians as I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Does that mean that for the briefest of times I owned Rise of the Guardians? Guess not huh?**

* * *

**Chapter two: Exposed**

"Jack are you awake?" He heard a voice ask him seemingly from miles away.

He groaned as the light caught his eye. When he tried to move his head he noticed it hurt... a lot. It felt like half his face was busted. But frankly he was grateful. It seemed to dull the pain in his hearth.

He dreamed of her when he passed out. It was a dream he hopped he would never have again. The dream that had haunted him after the death of ... her. Even thinking of her name hurt. He supposed he should be grateful he passed out. It spared him from a metal and emotional breakdown. Although fainting wasn't much better to be honest. And he knew he would have to face the memories someday, someday soon. He was only delaying the inevitable.

"Jack? Are you awake? How are you feeling?" The voice seemed closer now, and Jack was able to make out an Russian accent.

"North? Where am I?" Jack asked, this will not go well. His friends will want to know what happened. and that would require an explanation. One he was not ready to share.

"You're in the guestroom, I brought you here after you passed out. Are you ok? ... What happened Jack?" North sounded worried.

"I'm fine..." He lied, "... I was walking around, I must have tripped over something."

"... Why do you lie to me Jack my boy?" North looked him right in the eye, he looked determined. "... There is something you are not telling me no? What is it, you can tell!"

Jack looked around in the room, they were the only two people in it. He sighed, "North I can't ok, there are something's I don't want other people to know. I can't let those memories resurface again. I can't allow myself to think about h... those memories anymore!" He was yelling now. Tears slowly came to his eyes again. He had almost mentioned her out loud just now. Even if he was only referring to her. That made her more real than she had been for over 200 years.

North let out a big Sigh, "Listen up, I don't know what it is that you fear so much. But I will help you if you let me. And... I won't tell the rabbit... promise" He smiled at Jack softly. It reminded him of her smile.

Even North reminded him of Elsa now! If his brain kept this up he would have a breakdown before the sun set. It had been so long since he last thought about her like this. And to have her come back to the forefronts of his mind like this was too much to bear.

"Please boy, tell me something. I hate seeing you like this."

Seeing him like this? His eyes shot up to North when he heard that. That's right... these people could see him. They were other spirits like himself sure, but it was more than nothing. They were his friends, in a way. Some of them anyway. Stupid rabbit. And after North took them in a small explanation was the least he could do he supposed.

"North... I, I don't know how to talk about any of this. But I suppose I owe you something after keeping us safe from Pitch..." He was being very cautious, If he gave away to much there was no telling what would happen. "There is something you don't know about me... Something I've never told anyone."

North waited patiently for Jack to finish his story. Merely gave a nod of understanding, signaling Jack to continue.

"I... You guys aren't the only people that can see me. There was someone else... A long time ago."

Jack turned away and looked out the window, and watching the snow fall. When Jack didn't continue on his own North asked, "Who was it?" But the question was lost on Jack. Jack was remembering the first time he saw her.

* * *

Seeing the snow fall outside the window triggered a memory in Jack, one about the first time he visited Arendelle almost 200 years ago. A journey that would make him cross paths with her, though he didn't know it at the time.

Jack was flying towards Norway. He had heard strange rumors about a country called Arendelle. Despite being the spirit of winter Jack didn't go to every country to freeze thing. Nature took care of most the work. Jack only went to the fun places. And Arendelle was never high on his radar until now.

The rumors had said that the country had frozen over and went back to normal in a matter of days. This would normally be strange enough but the fact that it was summertime in Arendelle made it even weirder. Worst of all some people blamed him for the event. Though he was happy that he got some attention, this would simply not do. Not everyone blamed him though. The other people blamed some Ice queen.

He didn't gave the Ice queen much though, thinking it silly gossip. But the rest of the rumor seemed interesting enough to warrant a little trip. It didn't take him long to get there either. Only a few hours of flight got him where he wanted to be.

But when he got there not a flock of snow seemed out of place. Though the rumor had said the place had thawed just as quickly as it froze over, that would normally be impossible. That meant that either the whole thing was made up... or completely true. Curious to find out which Jack did the only think he could do to find out. Spy on people.

And sure enough, it didn't took him long to find a few people who were talking about the events of a few days past.

"Can you believe the queen expects us to trust her again after the stunt she pulled?" A rather large looking man who smelled of alcohol asked his companions.

"I don't know, she seemed fine when she let us ice-skate in the courtyard the other day."

"So?" The large man asked, seemingly annoyed that the others didn't agree with him.

"All I'm saying it that she seems fine, and besides I hear she hides in her Ice castle on top of the mountain anyway most of the time."

"Yeah? Most likely she's thinking of some sort of evil plan up there... I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone anyway..." One of the smaller guys said jokingly, making the others laugh. All besides the large man. Who was about to start a fight when Jack decided he heard enough and left.

'An ice castle huh... that sounds like fun, maybe I'll find this ice queen there if I'm lucky.' Jack thought to himself and took off again, towards the mountain this time.

He wondered what an ice castle would look like. Perhaps a castle made in the same way people of the north make igloo's. It seemed a little impractical though. People usually only build with ice because it was the only resource around. And why would someone like that need a castle?  
He didn't have to look long though.

...

"Jack are still there? " North asked confused.

" Huh?... Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a second didn't I." He said smiling sheepishly. "What was the question again? "

North sighed, "You were telling me someone else could see you before. Who Jack?"

"Oh... right." Jack composed himself. Not sure what or how much he would allow himself to tell North. Was he really going to do this? Could he? Why did this had to be so hard, North's question wasn't that hard was it?

"Someone I met a long time ago... we were... friends..."

"Sounds to me like your avoiding the question no?" North asked in a condescending manner. "Who was she Jack."

"... Her name was... wait, how did you know it was a she?"

"Hohoho! Oh jack my boy. Men only have such looks on their faces when thinking about a woman."

"Oh yeah? And how would you that know North? You guys are guardians, you sit here locked away in your castle most of the year! What would you know of it?!" He was yelling now. He was losing control of himself faster than he thought. "Sorry North, I... should have said that."

North nodded with an grim look on his face. "What is troubling you Jack, what happened to your friend?"

"She... She died North, a long time ago. I tried to forget, but I just can't."

North seemed confused by this, "... When you live as long as we do Jack, you tend to lose the people you care about. That's just the way of things... that is a burden we must care. But why would you want to forget about her Jack? Why not honor her memory?"

"Because it's just too painful..."

"... Jack, when we lose our friends, we have to honor them. If we do not..."

"Because I loved her North!" Jack interrupted. "She... was ... we were..." Jack was unable to finish his sentence. He tried. He wanted to get it over with. He was so used to pushing the memories down. But found he couldn't anymore.

He felt cold. He never felt cold. He missed her touch. The warmth of her skin, feeling her right there beside him. Not feeling so alone all the time. What he wouldn't give to hold her right now. To have her smile at him again.

North broke his strain of thought when he hugged him. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Was he crying? He felt sad sure, painfully so, but in all the years since Elsa's death he never allowed himself to cry. He was a wreck the first few months after it happened. And since then he promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore.

"Tell me about her..."

Jack was silent for a long time. Thinking what to say. It was too late to go back now.

"... She was amazing North..." Jack began slowly. "After the moon created me, I wandered around for so long. I can't even remember much from back then. It was all a blur, nothing but confusion ... doubt... rage."

North sat down in a chair next to the bed again. And lit his pipe, saying nothing again so Jack could continue his story.

"... She saved me from that North. She gave me... something to live for I suppose. I remember the day I first met her..."

* * *

**Can you tell I like cliffhangers? If not you will find out sooner rather than later /Evilsmile*. Hope you guys liked the second chapter. I wanted to get these out of the way, which sound strange because I had a blast writing them, but the fun part is just getting started.**

**I hope to update soon, perhaps tomorrow depending on the amount of time I have. Tell me though which would you guys prefer, shorter chapters but more frequent updates, or larger chapters but less frequent updates?**

**Grizzly out... **


	3. Chapter 3: Smile

**A/N: I seemed to have run into some trouble. When trying to upload the last two chapters I found out was not a fan of the way I space out different parts of the chapter. When the story switches in time or perspective I like to see a line or something separating the two paragraphs. Trying to fix it, but I'm not sure how. Until I do, I might have to improvise. Hope you guys enjoy the story regardless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. If I did I'm sure such problems as a mediocre upload system would not be bothering me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Smile**

Jack wondered to himself why someone would build an entire castle out of ice. The way those people made it sound, it seemed like the entire place was built by a single person as well. Even Jack himself doubted he was capable of such a thing. Though in his own defense he never actually tried.

For some reason Jack felt nervous, anxious even. He had no idea for what, but he felt like something was about to happen as he flew over the slightly snow covert hills towards the mountain. Then he saw it. A giant peak became visible over the hills right next to the peak of the mountain as he approached it. It looked like a giant Christmas tree peak, made of crystal blue ice. It didn't look much like a castle yet though, until he got closer and more and more of the structure became visible.

He had never seen anything like it. It looked nothing like any castle he'd ever seen. More like a large ice spire. It was an impressive sight regardless. The sun was setting behind the mountain, shining a bright red light behind and through the structure. The structure itself consisted of a single large tower in the middle with two smaller towers at either side. Which as far as he could see served no further purpose other than aesthetics. A single large bridge connected the castle with the rest of the mountain, with a large door just behind it and a balcony above that. It wasn't as complicated an design as other castles he had seen before. No other wings, yards or exterior structures. Just a large hall behind the front door, and a second level above connected to the balcony. But the level of detail, was simply... breathtaking. Never before had he seen such decorations on a building. More finely crafted than any stone building could ever dream of being, if they could dream that is. The walls weren't made of individual ice blocks, everything seemed carved out of a single impossibly large block of ice.

Jack hadn't even realized he had reached the structure minutes ago and was studying it up close until just now. How was this possible. Even he had never created something of ice in such detail, yet alone on such scale. And for it to be crafted out of a seemingly single block was... unimaginable.

Jack was lost in thought as he heard a deep growl behind him.

"... Erm... Hi?" He said sheepishly when he turned around and faced the massive ice giant that had approached him. The creature looked less than pleased, and growled at him again.

'How is this thing even alive? I've never heard of living ice creatures before. You would think I would know right?' He thought to himself wondering what the thing in front of him was. It wasn't a puppet of some kind, there were no stings. It was moving on its own, even though it seemed to be made entirely of ice and snow. Moving rather quickly he might add as the creature moved its arm in Jacks direction with the intention of slamming him of the mountain.

"Whoa there big guy!... Can we talk about his? I come in peace!" Jack tried to argue in vain as he dogged the arm by flying into the air so the arm went underneath him and missed, barely. The creature looked at Jack in surprise, apparently not used to seeing people fly around. It snapped out of its confusion quickly and launched another strike in Jacks direction.

As Jack moved back a few feet a thought came to him. 'Wait... he can see me?' No one had ever been able to see him at this point. Jack hadn't met any of the other guardians or spirits like North and Bunny before at this point, and he was amazed at the fact that this creature could see him. If only it wasn't trying to kill him.

Jack thought it wisely to retreat for now, pissing the creature of even more could ruin his chance to get into its good graces in the future. And he wasn't about to pass up a chance at real contact with someone, even if that someone was a murderous ice giant.

"What's happening out here?" He heard a voice ask right before he slipped away behind the trees. The voice had come from the door that was now slightly opened. He didn't have time to see who it was though. One thing was for sure though, the ice castle wasn't uninhabited.

Who could that person have been Jack wondered to himself. It didn't take a genius to come to the right conclusion however. The people of Arendelle had confirmed the rumors Jack had heard about the event that happened here a few days ago. He sure as hell didn't do it, and lo and behold... here was a giant ice castle. The voice at the door had sounded feminine to Jack, which could only mean one thing. The ice queen was real.

And if her guard could see him, maybe so could she. It was a bit of a stretch, but not impossible jack figured. He didn't want to get his hopes up though, it was always a possibility she couldn't see him... and if her guard was any indication she might not appreciate his presence even if she could.

'Well only one way to find out...' He thought to himself, before thinking of a plan to sneak into the castle. It was almost nighttime. He wasn't sure the guard would need sleep, like himself. But without the light he might be able to fly unto the balcony unseen and sneak inside.

* * *

Elsa had only been queen for a few days, and already felt like exploding. She had been able to keep her powers in check for as long as she could remember. But after letting go on the day of her coronation and finding out what she could do, the urge to unleash was greater than ever.

And it wasn't just suppressing her powers that was bothering her. The pressure from the town folk was also increasing every day. She feared what she would do to them if she ever lost control. And by now they seemed to fear her just as much. She tried to reassure them by putting on a show. She even let them ice-skate in the courtyard, but she was running out of idea's. Not everyone feared her though, just a minority. But it was a vocal minority, and should she ever slip up she feared more people would join them.

Thus she did the only thing she could think of. She isolated herself again. Making sure that when she slipped up no one was around to see it.

It was the best she could do for now, but she hated it. After almost losing Anna, they were closer than ever. Anna didn't understand why Elsa had to come back here so often. She feared Anna blamed herself, that she wasn't doing a good enough job of helping Elsa. But that wasn't true. For the first time since she was 6 she didn't feel completely alone anymore.

It was just that the fear of hurting Anna was greater than ever. Sure she knew how to thaw her ice now, but that didn't mean she had more control over her outbursts. And if she ever struck Anna's hearth again, or anyone else's for that matter she wasn't sure she could save them. Now that she knew what she was capable of that seemed inevitable. Thawing some ice was one thing. But unfreezing another person's hearth was a different matter altogether.

And so she shut herself away again. Not completely, Anna wouldn't let her. But every time she felt like losing it she came up here. Which was a lot. And the worst part was that over the last few days she found out she actually preferred it here. She felt safe here. Safe from herself and she hated to admit it.

Wasn't she supposed to prefer the company of her people, her own sister over isolation? She was supposed to be the queen dammit! But no matter how hard she tried she never felt at home there. She still had duties to perform, to her people, to her kingdom and her sister. But as soon as those were done the only thing she could think about was coming to her ice castle and letting of some steam... Err, ice.

The first few days she tried to resist the urge, and nearly froze the entire dining hall after some servant managed to piss her off. The poor lad had dropped some hot tea over her lap, unto her favorite dress. One of her mothers. It wasn't the lads fault, she knew that. But she couldn't help herself, she had yelled at him. She couldn't even remember half the things she said, but let's just say they weren't very nice. As soon as she came to her senses again half the room was frozen over. She quickly apologized to the servant, unfroze the room and excused herself. That was the first time she came back to her ice castle. The moment she stepped through those doors she screamed. Letting all the frustration out. Being the queen isn't as easy as some would have you believe. Especially not if you have to keep your citizens safe from not just the kingdoms enemies but yourself as well. The latter caused most of Elsa's stress. The kingdom didn't have many external enemies, and ran pretty smoothly. In the time between her coronation and the death of her parents the prime minister had done a good job, a job which he was more than happy to continue in her absence.

Today was the 6th time she came back here since her coronation. Even the smallest things seemed to set her off now. Her coffee was a little too hot for her liking that evening so she tried to cool it down. When she did so however she accidently froze the entire cup, which earned her a few strange looks from the staff. It seemed such a small incident, but similar incidents happened all over the day. And they added to her frustration bit by bit. After doing the paper work and talking to Anna for a bit she moved to her castle for the night, figuring she could use a little break. And what was the harm of sleeping there as opposed to her own bed. Surely she would be fine, nothing interesting ever happened so far up the mountain so why would tonight be any different she wondered.

Her strain of thought was rudely interrupted however by sounds coming from the front door. Well at least the guard was doing a good job she admitted and moved over to the door. When she opened it and asked what was going on, she could see a figure slipping behind a tree. Was it flying? Surely not... right?

Was she beginning to see things now too? Great, this day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Jack wanted to wait several hours until he tried his plan, by then the night would have reached its darkest point. The fact that the ice giant had seen Jack had really unsettled him. For over half a century Jack had tried to be noticed. From freezing random things in front of people to leaving written messages. Well... not exactly 'written' messages. Jack couldn't write at this point in time. That was a skill that would take him a few years to learn still. Though the person who would eventually teach him was now on the receiving end of his conniving plan. To this point Jack had left symbols made of ice to get the attention of people. But they merely thought it coincidence, a sign of god or anything other than an act of Jack Frost. People could be so dense sometimes. Though admittedly his ice sculptures weren't nearly as detailed and beautifully crafted as the castle of the ice queen... but a small pool of ice roughly shaped like Jack Frost himself, come on... how could that be a coincidence?

The fact that people didn't know what he looked like didn't help he supposed.

But now... half a century later, someone, or rather something had finally seen him. And then proceeded to try and kill him. Just his luck.

He had to get in contact with this ice queen though. Tonight. If she could see him he could have a real conversation with someone. For the first time in more than a few decades he could talk to someone again. Even if she would shout at him and tell him to leave, that was better than nothing.

His mind made up, and his plan about to set in motion. As the night reached its darkest point Jack moved out of his hiding spot and flew around the mountain in an attempt to flank the ice giant. As he came around the mountain the ice castle came into view again. Taking his breath away ones more. It amazed him anyone could build such a thing. And for him to be impressed that much was no easy feat. He had been all around the world. Seen everything there was to see. And he was the master of all things ice and snow related, at least in his own opinion. But this... this was on a whole other level. It looked surreal almost.

He landed on the balcony quietly hoping not to alert the guard, and slowly moved to the door of the second floor. As he put his hand on the handle however he heard a loud thud behind him, followed by a large exhalation of cold air right into his neck. He ice giant had seen him coming.

"Err, hi there.. again." How was he going to get out of this alive Jack wondered. He turned around and faced the giant, putting on the best poker face he could muster. "What can I do for you tonight?"

The giant grinned at him and cracked his knuckles. Jack gulped. The giant quickly put his hand around Jack making sure he wasn't going anywhere this time. He lifted Jack into the air, moving his other arm back getting ready to strike.

Jack closed his eyes and wondered why there weren't any images flowing through his head right now. Wasn't your entire life supposed to flash in front of your eyes when you were about to die?

The images and the strike never came though. Jack opened his eyes again and saw that the door had opened. And in its opening there stood a figure.

It was dark outside so it was hard to see. But every bit of light was reflected in the ice, making it seem that the castle was lit from the inside out. The figure was a woman, the ice queen Jack realized. He got himself caught even before he got past the first door. Some spirit he was. Wasn't he supposed to be invisible? What's the use of being invisible if you can't sneak into places.

Then he saw them. Bright blue eyes staring at his own. Instantly interrupting his strain of thought. The blue eyes held a far brighter blue color than any of the ice around. They seemed to shine in the dark night. And they were looking straight at him, he was dumfounded. Those eyes seemed to look right through him, but not in the bad way as those of the other people did. No, these seemed to look right into his soul. Past all the barriers he put up to shield himself from his own loneliness.

Despite the situation he was in those eyes didn't seem angry. No trace of anger or disappointment could be found in those blue eyes staring at his own. maybe she couldn't see him after all though he wondered briefly to himself. He 'had' tried to sneak into her place after all. Why wouldn't she be angry.

Those thoughts were all blown away though when a smile formed on her face. She was smiling at him. A shiver ran down his spine and for the first time ever he felt goose bumps, and not from the cold. Jack didn't get cold... ever.

It was the kind of smile people have when they see other people do something silly, and are ashamed for them but amused at the same time. Not a full blown happy to see you smile sure, but it looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to Jack. The ice castle looked like a square snowball compared to this. The fact that the woman giving the smile was astonishing on her own certainly didn't hurt. She had bright blonde hair covert in small ice crystals and was wearing a blue dress that seemed to be made from the same ice as the castle. Only darker and more opaque. And just as beautifully crafted as the castle itself. Seriously who made all these things Jack wondered. Surely not her. What queen made her own clothes? Yet alone her own castle. The thought vanished quickly however. His mind went numb and he was paralyzed by her smile. Nothing was going on inside his mind. The place was usually fuzzy with excitement. Or filled with doubt and confusion when he was feeling down. Which happened more often than he liked. But right now he felt none of that. He was to dumbstruck to notice of course, but his mind was calm. The only thing that filled it were those eyes, and that smile.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like minutes to Jack, but which where only seconds in actuality until she spoke.

"Uhm... Hello there, why are you trying to sneak into my bedchambers?" The woman asked, sounding slightly amused by the situation and how her guard was holding Jack... only a nod away from punching his head off.

"... Err, I uh... No I wasn't trying to...!" He had no idea what to say. He was having a conversation for the first time in decades. And he was being accused of being a pervert and/or a burglar. How in the world was he supposed to respond to that? The fact that her beauty was making it hard for his brain to form any kind of coherent thought certainly wasn't helping matters. He starred at her for a few moments. The smile was still set on her lips. He shook his head trying to fight the confusion, realizing what it must look like for him to be staring at her like that. He wouldn't be surprised if he was drooling.

"Wait!... I wasn't trying to spy on you I swear!... But, hold on... You can see me?"

"... Sure, why wouldn't I be able to see you?" She asked him looking slightly confused, but still smiling.

* * *

**A/N: I had a blast writing this story so far. And we've only just moved passed the prologue. Hope you guys are liking this. I certainly am.**

**Grizzly out... **


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**A/N: Today's chapter was kind of hard to make since I like to move further into the story but don't want to rush things at the same time. I am very pleased with this chapter though and I hope you guys agree. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I wouldn't have to come up with disclaimers every chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Caught**

North was slowly smoking his pipe as Jack told his story. It was obvious Jack was having a hard time doing so. Over the last 200 years or so, some of the memories had become foggy. The fact that Jack had suppressed them for so long certainly didn't help. He had a hard time distinguishing fact from fantasy. Elsa had become sort of a ghost to him, a distant memory. A romanticized version of her former self. Jack had taken all the good memories he had of her, en put them all into a single personification. And still all he could remember was a shell of her former beauty. The events themselves had become even more vague. Starting from the start helped putting the pieces back together, but it was a slow process.

When Jack didn't continue after a while North tried to help him along. "A mortal with magical powers you say? I've never heard of such a thing." And he was pretty sure the other guardians hadn't either. He didn't want to call Jack out on it though. Calling him a liar at this point would make sure he never got to hear the complete story.

"... Yeah me neither, not until then. And I've never seen anything like it since. Her magic was amazing. Much more powerful than even mine North. The things she could make were... astounding."

"Hoho, I'm sure she would make a nice addition to the team then." North said trying to lighten the mood. But failing.

"...She's, gone North." Jack said as his mood fell even further into depression. North cursed silently at himself. What a stupid thing to say.

"So what happened next?" Perhaps if Jack continued telling his story the happy memories would lift his spirits again.

* * *

After she closed to door again Elsa continued cleaning the castle. After Hans had attacked her and placed her in the dungeons, the rest of his gang had apparently tried to destroy the place. Luckily there wasn't much to be destroyed inside, and the walls were too tough for them to break down. But everything they managed to pry of the walls was shattered on the floor. Which was mainly decoration.

The other times she had come here she hadn't bothered to clean, and put things back in order. More often than not she was too frustrated, only added to the damage herself. There were several holes in the inner walls, and random bit of ice scattered all around from her outbursts.

But it was time to get things back in order. She wasn't feeling as frustrated as when she arrived. That little distraction at the front door had done enough to snap her out of that state of mind. She figured she could leave off most of the decoration, and mainly focus on structural repairs since she most likely had to do them again after a future outburst.

The result was much to her liking however. It gave the place a more natural feel. Less was more she supposed. She did still miss a few things though. Like furniture. She figured that would go in the upper room, so she could use the floor below for practice... or stress relief rather without damaging her things.

She created a king sized bed, table and chairs, a couch and replaced the chandelier along with adding a few more things here and there. It made the place feel more like a home. If she was planning on spending more time here she might as well cheer the place up.

When she was finished decoration the upper floor she heard a voice at the balcony door. Disturbed again. She was going to give this fellow a piece of her mind. Did this guy have any idea what time it was she thought to herself as she noticed the sun had set while she was working. Trying to sneak up on a lady, how dare he! As she walked towards the door she felt herself becoming angry again. When she opened the door however she noticed her guard had the culprit in a tight grip and was about to punch his face in. She held up her hand signaling the guard to hold off on the execution.

When he opened his eyes and looked at her however, she was stunned. Bright blue eyes. Like hers. White hair and a silly look on his face. A pretty handsome guy she had to admit. Shame he was trying to break into her castle. The sight was quite amusing. This guy looked to be in his teens, and had managed to climb all the way unto the balcony only to be caught by her guard at the last second. And the way he looked at her, he seemed more surprised by her than scared of the giant iceman that was about to behead him. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her mood improved and she decided to tease him a little.

"Uhm... Hello there, why are you trying to sneak into my bedchambers?" Let's see him talk his way out of that one.

"... Err, I uh... No I wasn't trying to...!" He managed to mutter. He didn't even bother to correct himself, he just continued to stare at her. She was about to ask him why, when he eventually continued. "Wait!... I wasn't trying to spy on you I swear!... But, hold on... You can see me?"

He wasn't trying to spy on her? Sure, then what was he doing sneaking into her room at night. The last part of his sentence confused her though. He was surprised she could see him?

* * *

The first person that was ever able to see him, and he tried to sneak into her bedroom. Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. What if she was mad at him? Well, to what extend was a better question. What if she never wanted to speak to him again after this? He didn't want to go back to the way things were before this. He finally had someone to talk to, he wasn't going to ruin this!

The giant squeezed him a little. Realizing he still hadn't answered her question yet he thought of what to say. Hey I'm a spirit that has lived for a lifetime already even though I look like a teenager. And nobody before you has been able to see me. He figured that would just freak her out. But he didn't want to lie either, that could ruin his chances even more. His chances at what exactly he wondered for a moment.

"Well… I suppose I'm just not used to people seeing me." It wasn't a lie, he was just avoiding the question. "Are you mad at me for trying to sneak into your castle? It's really amazing and I wanted to see what it looked like inside… until this fellow here stopped me." He tried to move the conversation away from her question.

"… Really? Well thank you I guess. You could have knocked you know?"

"Err, I tried that but this guy stopped me then as well." He lied, this wasn't going well. The first time he spoke to someone in... well ever. And he was lying through his teeth. He had to get on her good side somehow.

"I see, well my guard can be a bit overprotective I suppose. But that's why I created him in the first place."

"You created him? What do you mean, he's made up of ice and is alive." Surely mortal people couldn't do such a thing.

"Well... Yeah. You see I have the power to control ice and snow. I made him when people tried to attack me a while ago. I made this castle as well."

"What? Wow, no way... You did all this by yourself?"

Jack was amazed. Not only had he finally found someone that could see him. But she had control over ice and snow like him. And by the looks of things was better at it too. Not only had she made an entire castle by herself. And one of incredible detail at that. But she could also create living creatures. Was she another spirit like him? Was that the reason why the moon never gave him any answers? Was the moon disappointed in him somehow for neglecting his duties and created her instead. Was she his replacement?

No that was impossible. She mentioned people had attacked her. This meant they could see her and thus she wasn't a spirit. But that didn't explain her powers and the fact she could see him.

* * *

This was getting out of hand Elsa thought to herself. First someone tried to sneak into her castle, and after her guard caught him she told the same person about her powers. Why had she been so careless? She was supposed to keep these powers hidden right? Though after the little stunt she pulled a few days ago, she feared she couldn't keep her secret safe much longer anyway. But she didn't even know this guy. What if he was a spy from another country? Even if she couldn't keep her secret under wraps for much longer, didn't mean she had to shout it from the rooftops, or tell it to every random guy that crossed her path. Or tried to sneak into her castle, as the case may be.

There was something about him though. He was surprised she could see him. What did that even mean? Was she not supposed to see him? What did she look like... blind? If he was a spy, he wasn't very good at it. And Elsa could swear he looked like the figure that she had seen flying behind the tree when she first heard noise outside her front door. A plan to find out if that was actually him came to mind.

"Why do you think the fact than I can create things of ice is weird, when you're the one that's flying around?" She saw him flinch when she asked that. 'Gotcha!'

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

* * *

Shit… she saw that?' This was getting out of hand quickly. "Fl...Flying? What are you talking about?"

"Don't take me for a fool mister, there is now way someone could simply climb onto this balcony without Marshmallow here catching them before they climbed the first few feet. And besides I saw you fly behind the trees when you simply tried to knock on my door as you say."

"… Marshmallow?" A grin came to his face. She actually called this monstrously large ice guard Marshmallow?

"… Yeah, that's what Olaf calls him. It kind of stuck." She said with a smile on her face, he really liked it when she smiled. The fact that the name was funny did not appear to be lost on her.

"… Who is this Olaf? Is he your boyfriend?" He asked in an attempt to change the conversation again. Boyfriend? Where did that come from? Jack realized he had asked it before thinking. He was really starting to lose control now. If he didn't compose himself he might offend her.

"Don't change the subject young man." Her voice was stern, like the ways a mothers would be when she was disappointed by her children. 'Crap...That didn't sound good.'

"I'm the queen I'll have you know, and I don't do boyfriends."

"...Queen?" So she really was the ice queen. But more than that, she made it sound like she was the actual queen of this country. Wasn't she a little young for that?

"Yes, I am Queen of Arendelle. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She said standing up a little straighter. She couldn't keep a straight face for long though. "And who might you be, person who just tried to break into my castle?" She asked with a smile on her lips. There was that smile again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was a bit shorter than the last one. But It was all I could do for today and I like to aim for a chapter each day. **

**Grizzly out...**


	5. Chapter 5: Moving on

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. But if the guys that do want to use this story, I'm sure we could work something out for a 'reasonable' price…**** Mwahahahaahhaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving on**

"Yes, I am Queen of Arendelle. Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said with pride in her voice. Up till now she had never taken much pride in being the queen. It was a duty that had been passed down to her by her father, one she never wished for nor wanted. The only reason she didn't turn the position down was because that would dishonor her father, and because of the responsibility she felt towards the people of this country. The crown had been in her family for generations, and she wasn't about to be the one to break the tradition. Not after everything these people had done for her family.

For some reason though she felt proud of herself of the way she introduced herself to this would be spy. Could it be that she had wanted to impress him? Whatever the reason, it had worked judging by the look on his face.

"And who might you be, person who just tried to break into my castle?" His face fell into a mix of confusion and amazement after she asked him that, for some reason she found it really easy to unsettle him.

"Me? Oh... I'm Jack."

'Yes you, I don't see someone else trying to break into my castle?' "Jack who?"

"Oh... Err, Jack Frost."

That name rang a bell. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was sure she heard that name somewhere before a long time ago. Maybe she had heard it when studying the royal family trees of Europe as a child.

"Jack Frost? Tell me... why does that name sound familiar?"

He seemed lost in thought, as if considering whether or not to tell her. Oh come on, there was no way this guy was seriously a spy right. But then why wouldn't he tell her who he was?

"Yeah, err... You know… Jack Frost. The Jack Frost. I'm kind of the spirit of Winter. You might have heard of me in folklore. The personification of frost, ice and snow. Old man Winter. That guy."

What!? Was this guy making fun of her now?

"Do you think this is funny? You know I could have you arrested right?"

"No wait! It's the truth. Why do you think I can fly? …Let me prove it to you. Tell this big guy here to let me go and I'll show you."

He sounded sincere. But how could he possibly be speaking the truth. But after thinking about it she couldn't see the harm in letting him go. If he was a normal person there was no way for him off this balcony anyway, not without falling to his death or Marshmallow catching him again. And if he wasn't... well she wasn't about to throw the spirit of Winter in a dungeon. So she should let him go regardless. She gave a nod to her guard, and he dropped Jack to the floor.

"Thanks. Here... watch this." Jack picked up the staff he had dropped on the floor previously and took off, hovered in the air several feet of the ground. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

Jacks situation was slowly improving. Not only had he managed to convince Elsa to let him go, but now he also had a chance to prove to her who he was. She had to believe him now, there was no way a normal person could fly like him.

Then again he had also thought there was no way a normal person could cast ice and snow like him. But the giant ice castle in front of him had proven him wrong there as well.

The look on her face was amusing. The utter look of disbelieve on her face was incredibly out of character for her. She was a queen, the ice queen. A person of incredible power in her own right, having to power to create anything out if ice. Even living things, like her guard. The ruler of a nation, and a person of incredible beauty.

And he had managed to utterly stun her with disbelief. He couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

'Let's take this up a notch.'

Now that his life was no longer in danger his mischievous nature took over. He launched himself into the air at incredible speed. Ones she was nothing more than a dot in the distance he summoned a huge whirlwind of snow around him. It had been a while since he had taken his power to such limits, having no use for snowstorms on normal occasions. But all he wanted to do now was impress her. As the whirlwind of snow reached the peak of its power he let himself fall down to the balcony again, taking the storm of snow with him spiraling around him. He landed on the edge of the balcony in a spectacular fashion. The whirlwind around him slowly dissipated as he walked towards her. A bit excessive sure, but the result was just what he wanted. It had looked nothing short of heroic. And she seemed impressed.

"A...Amazing!" That's right, now it was her turn to stutter Jack thought to himself. "You really are Jack Snow."

"In the flesh. Well, not flesh exactly. I'm a spirit you see. That's why I was so surprised you could see me. People usually don't see me." There was no use in holding anything back now. He had to put all his cards on the table if he wanted her to trust him again.

"I see..." She seemed lost in thought until a mischievous grin of her own came to her lips.

"Is that why you were trying to sneak into my bedchambers? Do you usually spy on sleeping girls who can't see you, are you some kind of pervert?"

"Wha... No way! I told you already, I just wanted to see what your castle looked like from the inside." Why was it so simple for her to push his buttons like this? But if she wanted to play she chose the wrong spirit to mess with. Two could play this game.

"Speaking of which, I showed you mine. Mind showing me yours?" That earned him a nice blush.

"... Excuse me?" She asked trying to push her blush back down.

"You said you created this castle right? Would you mind showing me how you managed that? I've never seen anyone else with powers like mine."

"Oh... Ehm sure I guess. I can't fly like you. But I can do... this." She lifted her arms into the air and summoned a large snowstorm of her own, and let it spin around her. The snow seemed to appear out of thin air. It felt different from the way he did it though. He manipulated the air around him to create his snow whereas she seemed to conjure it out of nothing. Like real magic. When she had managed to create a large enough amount of snow she lifted her arms fully above her head and channeled it to a single point where she created a single large ice crystal. It looked like a giant snowflake.

When the crystal was fully formed, having consumed the entire snowstorm she dispelled it. Causing it to explode and scatter in a flash of light, ice and snow.

"Wow... that was amazing. Beautiful even."

"Thank you."

Her mood seemed to lighten, was she beginning to trust him? Well, for now he would settle for not being thrown out of the castle.

"I still don't understand how it's possible though. How can a mortal like yourself possess such incredible power?"

"I don't know actually, my parents always told me I was born with them. I've had them for as long as I can remember. Like you I would image, right?"

"Well, my powers were given to me by the man in the moon. When he created me. And I'm not a mortal like yourself, I'm a spirit remember." If Jack would actually care for these things he would ask her a thousand and one questions to find out everything there was to know about it. But what did he look like… a scholar? No, Jack was happy enough to find someone who he could finally talk to. And this person had powers like his own, Jack had hit the jackpot and only cared to find out one thing.

"So we both have pretty much the same power, huh? Wanna to find out who's stronger?" Jack asked with a huge smile on his face. His mischievous nature fully returned and with a vengeance.

* * *

"Y…you want to fight with me?" She couldn't help but smile. His mood was so contagious. He had asked it like it was the most normal thing in the world. A full scale fight between two magic users. A fight to find out whose control over ice and snow was the strongest surely to be concluded in an epic fashion, what could possibly go wrong. And he made it sound like it was nothing more than a friendly game of checkers.

"Sure why not, it'll be fun!"

"Fun…" She whispered softly without realizing it. She tried to think as far back as she could, but couldn't find a time where she actual had any fun. She liked to read, but she wasn't sure that counted.

"I can't even remember the last time I had any fun."

The only thing that came to mind was the last time she had built a snowman with Anna. And that didn't end well. She had locked herself away in her room from then on, shielding herself from anything and everything that could set of a reaction. That was the only way to be sure she didn't hurt anyone.

But that was such a long time ago… she was in better control now over her powers now. And she technically was isolated. They were standing on top of a mountain after all, and the only other people here were Marshmallow, whom she could repair. And Jack who was a winter spirit, she was pretty sure her magic wouldn't really harm him even if she tried. Spirits didn't have hearths that could be frozen right? Surely spirits couldn't be killed.

It was about time she moved on.

* * *

**A/N: Fifth chapter already. The story is still taking place on the balcony however. But that… is about to change. Hope you guys liked it, and until next time…**

**Grizzly out…**


	6. Chapter 6: Reassessment

**A/N: After doing some research I found out more of the background stories of the characters of The rise of the Guardians. If I had realized before what I know now I might have started out a bit differently, but I'll work it out. I must say that the Pitch his lore is quite amazing. So look forward to that. I think I know enough about the lore to move forward, but if you want to inform me of some interesting lore facts of both ROTG or Frozen, or want to see something specific about it in this story don't hesitate to ask me in the comments. Well reviews but whatever. The review section on is used like a comment box anyway :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I wouldn't have to do so much research on lore.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reassessment**

She couldn't even remember the last time she had any fun? What was that supposed to mean. Jack knew that being a queen wasn't all fun and games, he had been around long enough to know at least that much. But if she was the queen that meant she had also been a princess at some point. Unless she conquered the crown by force. And somehow, he doubted that.

How could anyone wish for a better life than that of a princess? Living in a palace, wearing the best clothes and never being hungry. Never wishing for anything. That was the good life… right?

Jack had been on the move for as long as he could remember. He had no recollection from before the man in the moon created him. If there even _was_ anything for him to remember. Ever since that point he never had a home, family or luxuries in his life. Not that he really needed any of it.

There were certain pros. about being a spirit. He didn't need sleep or food for example. He could still sleep and eat of course. But only for fun, he didn't need them to survive. There were times he wouldn't sleep for months, aside from the little nap or two when he was bored. Sleep was such a waste of time when one could be having fun instead.

"You've never had any fun?" That would simply not do. Jack considered cheering people up his job description. What the hell else did the man in moon create him for? "If that's true, I will consider it my duty to rectify that… Consider it payment for trying to break into your castle."

She seemed hesitant, though he could see part of her wanted to. And why shouldn't she. It wasn't everyday people with powers like theirs got a chance to measure those powers against that of peers.

"Come on, I won't bite." '…Much.' One more small push was all she needed. So he made a snowball and threw it at her. Which hit her right between the eyes. The expression on her face looked like she had just been struck in the face, but it slowly grew into a grin when she pointed to something behind Jack. Who in return got the feeling he had forgotten about something.

He suddenly recalled when he heard a growl behind him. He didn't have time to react, and before he could beg for his life he was flying of the edge of the castle. Landing face first in the snow.

When Jack finally dug himself out, the front door of the castle had opened, and Elsa was walking towards him with a satisfied look on her face. Jack noticed her guard had not accompanied her. He was still standing on the balcony, watching Jacks every move.

"Won't Marshmallow be joining us?"

"No, I've instructed him to stand down. He isn't really a fan of friendly spars shall we say."

"… _Now_ you tell me."

"I won't need him to beat you though." 'We'll see about that.' He was about to launch a barrage of snowballs at her when heard another growl from the balcony. When he was distracted by looking to see if the ice giant was going to jump off the balcony in his general direction, a snowball hit his chest.

"Wha…? That's not fair! I wasn't looking."

"And how is that my fault? What's wrong, afraid of a little snow mister 'Frost'?" Oh its on!

* * *

The battle had been long and hard, and not without the lack of casualties, nor collateral damage. Their powers had been quite equal in strength. Elsa had the advantage of being able to summon minions, a fact she didn't mind exploiting. But Jacks was far more experienced in his control, and was able to dispatch every one of the minions she threw at him with ease. Jack couldn't create ice structures or minions. But was far more powerful in his control over ice and snow as a result. She couldn't keep up with his sheer power, and after a while she discovered that the only way to shield herself from his more powerful attacks was to erect structures to deflect the blasts.

The battle had lasted several hours, and only ended when she was exhausted. Jack was slightly worse for wear, but otherwise seemed fine.

"It's getting late Jack, let's just call it a draw and head inside."

Over the course of the battle Elsa had begun to trust Jack more and more. There had been several times he could have easily hurt her, but didn't. If that wasn't enough to trust someone she didn't know what was. The harder she pushed to beat him the more frustration she felt melting away. Never before had she used her powers to such an extent. The feeling was liberating. Putting all that bottled up anger and frustration into her attacks and throwing them at Jack, was the greatest relief she had felt in… well ever.

And Jack didn't seem to mind. No matter how many times she hit him, he just kept standing back up. Well, he was the spirit of winter after all. She shouldn't be surprised that snow and ice didn't hurt him. Jack just laughed every time Elsa managed to land a hit on him, or deflect one of his blasts in an impressive manner. His laugh was intoxicating. It had been the most fun she'd had in her entire life.

"If you still want to see what the castle looked like inside, that is?"

"No, I'd better not. It's late and you're tired. Tomorrow perhaps, when you're feeling better?"

He refused? This guy was really confusing. First he had tried to sneak inside like a burglar, and now he refused because he was concerned for her wellbeing? Perhaps there was more to this guy than met the eye.

"Sure, but where will you go? Does a spirit like yourself even have a home somewhere?"

Jack looked hurt for a moment, but quickly hid his pain and smiled softly. "Some of us do, but as for me… not so much. I'll be around though, so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"All right. But in case you change your mind, there is a guest room on the second floor. It's yours if you want it. Marshmallow won't bother you again." With that she turned around and walked back to her castle. The look on his face when he mentioned he didn't have a home seemed familiar to her. Like the one she had when she shut herself away in her room. It was a look of loneliness. A feeling she hated.

By the time she reached the front door and turned around, Jack was gone and she was left alone with her thoughts. 'How can someone as cheerful as him be so lonely inside?' The question lingered around in her mind until she fell asleep.

* * *

Jack had to run away. It was the thing he always did when he got these feelings. He didn't dare face his feelings, afraid of what he might find. So he ran. He could have flown, that would have certainly gotten him away from here much faster, but there was something about running that was soothing to him.

She had offered him a room in her home? What was wrong with her!?

Not only had he tried to break into said home, but he had also been fighting with her. Sure, it seemed like she had fun but still. Nobody had ever offered him a place to sleep. It helped he'd never met anyone he could talk to before of course, but that was beside the point. It scared, and intrigued him at the same time.

But what did he have to lose? The worst that could happen was that he ended up alone again, and not spending more time with Elsa pretty much ensured that anyway. He didn't have much choice did he?

And besides… he really wanted to look inside that castle now! After all that effort, he finally got a chance to look inside that magnificent structure. Perhaps it was easier if he convinced himself that that was the reason he had taken off and was flying back to Elsa's castle at top speed. He didn't want to think of the consequences, and when he finally reached the castle again he landed close to the front door and walked inside without second thoughts.

He didn't realize he had his eyes shut and was holding his breath until he was a few meters inside. When he almost slipped on the frozen floor he was forced back to reality however, but what he saw… did _not_ look like reality. The inside looked even more amazing than the outside. Amazing sculptures and structured as far as the eye could see. His mind was blank as he wandered around in the castle. He let his fingers slide over the various patterns and decorations on the walls. He didn't even realizing he had been walking up the stairs, until he found himself staring at the pattern on the floor. A beautiful ice crystal covered the entire floor. Several rooms were connected on the sides. The doors to the balcony, a few empty rooms, an empty bedroom and … one not so empty bedroom.

There she was, lying down on the bed. He stared at her from a distance through the ice wall. Not daring to go inside. But for some reason he couldn't move his eyes away either. She was sleeping so peacefully, it took his breath away.

When he realized he was staring again, he shook his head trying to dismiss his thoughts of her. Before he did something he would regret he made his way over to the spare bedroom and lay down on the bed. The picture of her lying on the bed kept coming back to him again and again, but luckily for him if there was one thing he was good at, it was forcing feelings away. And so he did as he moved to lie on his side facing away from her direction and fell asleep. If only he had as much control over his dreams as he had over his feelings.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit delayed but I had a busy weekend. Next chapter should be up on schedule. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and what you would like to see in the future. Until next time guys…**

**Grizzly out…**


End file.
